


What Clint Barton Loves About Natasha Romanoff, Even if he Shouldn't

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't smart and it isn't safe, but maybe- just maybe- it's exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Clint Barton Loves About Natasha Romanoff, Even if he Shouldn't

There were many things Clint Barton loved about Natasha Romanoff.

He loved her eyes, the clear green that seemed to bore into his soul. They shone when she was happy, and flashed when she was pissed off. He loved that with one look, they could communicate thousands of things.

He loved her hair, the fiery red that fit her so well. He loved it long, when it reached the middle of her back in ringlets. He loved running his fingers through it, tugging slightly when they kissed. He loved the way it contrasted her pale skin and made her look even prettier than she already was.

He loved her scars, even if she couldn't see what was so great about them. He had his own, but they didn't show nearly as much as hers did. His scars were bullet holes and an abusive father. Hers were an altogether different kind of torture. They were the marks of people taking her apart and putting her back together again, a royally fucked up version of humpty dumpty. He loved that her scars proved she would never lie down and give up.

He loved the way she completely disregarded any orders she didn't agree with. She knew people on base were terrified of her, and she used it to her advantage. She wasn't above scaring lower agents to get what she wanted, knowing that no one had a death wish and therefore wouldn't report her. But he also loved that her attitude shifted completely when she was around people she actually liked, mainly himself, Phil, and Maria. He loved that only a few people got to see her real self.

But the thing he really loved was her heart. It had taken sometime for her to find it, but as he stared down his bow at her, he'd seen it loud and clear. It was her heart that convinced him that she didn't have much of a choice in what she was doing. It was that that convinced him to give her another chance, even when everyone else was telling him how stupid he was being.

After a few months, he realized that he'd fallen in love with her. He couldn't say when it had happened, or even how. All he knew was that it had happened, and it had undoubtedly started with her heart.

Clint Barton loved Natasha Romanoff more than he'd ever loved anyone. He knew it was dangerous, that one or both of them could be hurt by it, but as he held her in his arms every night, a realization hit:  
He really didn't give a single fuck.


End file.
